Disney Descendants: Second Generation
by Dana242
Summary: Mal and Ben are now married, and have twin boys. Both have the capability to use magic. Ben has always said everyone chooses who they become, so who will his twins decide to be? The first four chapters are snap shots leading up the main story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, although I wish I did. The only thing that I claim is Jason and Jamison (Jamie) my own created characters.

Note: These first four chapters will be snap shots of Ben, Mal and the twins, leading up to where the main story will take off when the twins are six years old.

Chapter 1

Mal sat on the bathroom counter, staring at the little stick in her hands. She couldn't believe it. Ben and her had only been married two and half years, and this topic, while not foreign in their lives, was never seriously talked about. A soft knock on the door frame didn't even make her flinch. Ben walked into the bathroom, and stopped as he saw what his beautiful queen was staring at.

"Mal? Is that what I think it is?" Ben asked, holding his breath as he approached his queen. Mal just continued to stare, slightly nodding. When Ben reached her, he placed his hands on either side of her legs and looked at the stick. His heart almost burst out of his chest as two little blue lines were visible. They both sat there in silence for a few seconds, then Ben couldn't help himself. He grasped Mal by her hips and lifted her off the counter, spinning her around, and shouted, "This is FANTASTIC, Mal! We're gonna be parents!" At Mal's still shocked expression, he stop spinning them and placed her gently on her feet, hands still at her waist. "What's wrong?" He asked. Mal just continued to stare at the pregnancy test. Ben gently pried it out of her hands, and placed it on the elegant marble counter, then he gently lifted Mal's chin up, gently swiping his thumb over her lower jaw. "Mal?" She had tears in her eyes. Ben quickly but gently wiped them away.

"Ben, I don't think I can do this. I-I can't be a mother. I-" She looked almost panicked and frightened. She was shaking.

"Hey-hey, stop. You are NOT your mother, Mal. You're good, and you will love our baby, and you will be a fantastic mother, of that I have no doubt. Don't worry, we're in this together." Ben pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips, then wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her hair as he did so. Mal wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest, eyes still wide and frightened.

******************************************Disney Descendants: Second Generation****************************************************

Twins? Mal couldn't breathe. One was bad enough, but two?! How in the world could she ever be a mother to one child, let alone two? Her own mother was Maleficent, how could she ever be a decent mother, she would only scar her children. Sure Jay and Lonnie had a little girl almost a year ago, sweet precious Melody, but that was different, she was the one incapable of love, or so she kept telling herself. She didn't realize her breathing had gotten ragged or that her heart was racing a mile a minute, nor that she was shaking, until she felt warm strong arms wrap around her.

"Breath, Mal, breath, sweetie. It's ok, remember, we're in this together. We'll be ok, I promise. You're going to be a great mother to our children."

"Ben, one was bad enough, I can't be responsible for two."

"And why not, Mal?"

"Ben…I-I'm just- just not capable of love…" Mal said burying her head into his chest.

"And what am I? Mal, I know you love me, and I know you love Carlos, Jay, Melody and Evie, and that you love my parents. Mal, you are capable of all kinds of love, and our children will be lucky to have a mother that loves them as much as I know you will." Ben said, holding her close, letting her listen to his steady heartbeat. Mal didn't respond, but that was ok, Ben would make sure Mal believed him and would never give up on her. He knew she was capable of so much more love then she saw.

Later on that evening, Ben and Mal were walking arm in arm to dinner. Tonight was the night they told Ben's parents of their news. They had waited until they're first ultrasound to make sure that everything was ok, before telling his parents. They had told Evie, Carlos and Jay as soon as they knew themselves, simply because Mal needed the support from the only people that really understood Mal's uncertainty. Mal was officially 2 and half months pregnant today and she instinctively placed her hands over her stomach where she knew two little lives were slowly growing. She wasn't sure what the feeling was that was flowing through her. It was warm and soft and it spread though her entire body. Without even really realizing it, a soft smile slowly grew on her face. That smile wavered just a little bit as they reached the dining hall doorway. She instinctively gripped Ben's arm tighter and drew in a shaky breath. The doors opened and they walked in. Beast and Belle were talking to a few of the servants, but when they saw their son and Mal, they politely excused themselves to greet them.

"Mom, Dad, how are you?" Ben asked gently pulling his mother into a one arm hug, never taking his arm away from Mal, knowing she needed his support right now to make it through this night. Belle smiled warmly at his son and daughter-in-law.

"We're good, darling, how are you two?" Belle asked as Ben and Beast shared a fist bump.

"We're good, mom." Ben said turning to look at Mal and placed his other hand on the hand gripping his suit coat. Mal gave a hesitant and distance smile, her mind miles away, thinking about the future of her children. Beast, ever the gentlemen, gently took his daughter-in-laws free hand and bowed and placed a kiss upon it. They shared some more small talk before the food was served. Mal hardly spoke a word, nor did she eat much, she mainly just sipped at her tea and stared the table. Once the plates were cleared, the four of them moved over to the sitting room that was across the hall from their smaller, more private, dining room. Ben and Mal sat together on one sofa and Beast and Belle sat in two plush chairs across from them.

"Mom, Dad, we have some news." Ben said and he couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face as he turned and looked at Mal before turning back to his parents. He took a deep breath and said, "We're pregnant. With twins." He said with a chuckle. Belle gasped and then a huge smile broke out on her face.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two." Belle said reaching out and grasping Mal's hands. Mal jerked at the touch and finally looked up and looked in her in-laws eyes. She was shocked to realize there was true joy and excitement in their eyes, not fear or hatred, or disgust, like she feared. She glanced over at Beast, who was smiling proudly at the two of them. He was happy for his son and daughter-in-law. Mal finally smiled back, gaining a little confidence in herself over this pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, although I wish I did. The only thing that I claim is Jason and Jamison (Jamie) my own created characters.

Note: These first four chapters will be snap shots of Ben, Mal and the twins, leading up to where the main story will take off when the twins are six years old.

Chapter 2

We were sitting in the room waiting for our 3rd ultrasound, and Mal was nervous. Ben kissed her hair and then gently grasped her hands in his to stop them from fidgeting as much.

"Breathe Mal, it's going to be ok. This ultrasound is just to tell us what sex the babies are. There's nothing wrong. No matter if it's two girls, two boys or a boy and a girl, it won't matter, they are our kids and we will love them no less." Mal just nodded. She didn't want to tell Ben this but she hoped and prayed that that they weren't having a girl period, at all, a girl would be sure be her downfall. She would fail her daughter or daughters. At least with sons Ben would be the one they turned to and would watch him more than they would her, so the chances of her screwing them up was much slimmer than it was if they had a girls, or worse twin girls. Ben kept her in a tight grip, half sitting half standing by the bed. His heart was pounding. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Of course he wanted a boy, but he also wanted a girl, but he knew he would love them whatever the outcome would be. The doctor entered and Mal tensed, Ben breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the mystery was finally going to be over. Mal shivered as the cool gel was placed over her bare stomach. Ben chuckled at the memory of Mal's first time in here. They were both panicked neither one having been through this, but at least Ben was fairly used to doctors, but poor Mal had cried and almost punched the poor little nurse the first time she touched her. It had taken Ben physically holding her to allow them to do a basic exam, but thankfully as time went on she had gotten better and wasn't quite as wound tight when it came to doctors. The doctor, Mark, turned on the machine and started rolling the little camera over Mal's stomach. Ben and Mal looked at the screen, both amazed by the two itty bitty figures before them.

"Ah, there we go." Mark said then chuckled, "Looks like we have two future princes on the way." Mark smiled at the King and Queen. It took a minute for Mal and Ben to realize what he meant. Then Ben broke out into a huge grin. Two sons! He was going to have two sons! Mal breathed a giant sigh of relief. Ben glanced at her and they shared a smile. In her mind, her children actually stood a chance now.

Pain, sheering pain, woke Mal from her sleep. She clutched at the bulge in her stomach. Ben, sensing her distress rolled over and immediately sat up at the pained expression on his wife's face.

"Mal? What's wrong?" Ben asked, not liking seeing his queen in such pain. Mal gasped as more pain shot through her.

"Ben, the boys, somethings wrong!" Mal cried. Ben had never moved faster than he did in that moment. He was out of bed, jeans on and picking Mal up into his with ease in less than 30 seconds. He quickly walked down the hall to where their In-house physician stayed. He knew the door would be open. The boys were expected any day now. He walked right in.

"Mark! Help! Something's wrong!" Ben yelled, carrying his still in pain wife over to a soft bed. The In-house physician, Mark, emerged from his room, looking concerned and approached the bed, where the queen was gasping for breath. Mark fluttered around Mal, and made mental notes, asking various questions. Ben, tired and panicked by his wife's current state, was a little short tempered, and half roared, half growled, "What's wrong? Can you fix it? What's going on? Why is she in so much pain?" Ben shot questions, trying his hardest to maintain his temper as the doctor practically ignored those questions. Finally, Mark turned to Ben.

"Your wife is going into labor, your sons are on their way here, whether you're ready for them not, King Ben, but there seems to be one problem. One of the boys has not tuned, which is what is causing Mal so much pain. If we cannot get him to turn, we will have to do a C-section." Mark said, and Ben nodded. They had been told about this information in case something like this happened, that way if it did it wasn't dumped in their laps, hours, and or minutes before it actually took place. Mark started working attempting to make the baby turn and after several long minutes. Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "He's turned." Ben let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed just a tiny bit. He had sent a servant for his parents, and just then the door was softly opened, and in stepped Beast and Belle. Ben sighed and sent his mother a small smile and gave her a hug. His father placed a head on the side of his head briefly then dropped it to his shoulder and squeezed.

"Are you ready, son? To become a father?" Beast asked. Ben sighed, and said

"If I'm half the father you were, I'll be fine, I had two wonderful examples for parents." He had dropped his voice so only his parents could hear him, he knew Mal still had doubts about her ability to parent because of her mother, but he knew she would be a wonderful mother, and so he didn't want her to hear him talk having good examples to follow. At Mal's painful cry, Ben rushed over to be with his wife. Beast and Belle stepped out into a small sitting room, attached, just for this purpose. An agonizing two hours later, Belle and Beast's breath caught in their throats as Ben stepped through carrying a small bundle carefully in his arms. He glanced up quickly at his parents then looked back down at the little one in his arms. He approached his parents, the smile on his face so wide and proud.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce to Prince Jason Benjamin, heir to the throne." Belle covered her mouth with her hands as tears filled her eyes. She hesitantly reached out for the little bundle in her son's arms. Ben smiled as he handed him over to his mother. Beast, leaned over his wife's shoulder and smiled at his little grandson. This child would always know what it's like to be loved. Ben looked back at the room where his wife was resting. The second baby wasn't quite ready to come just yet. He turned back to his parents, "Do you guys mind holding him, while I go back to Mal?" Belle didn't even answer, just sat back down on the couch, never taking her eyes off her first grandson. Beast nodded at Ben and then watched as his son retreated into the room where Mal was. Ben slowly approached the bed and pushed Mal's sweaty bangs out of her face, and kissed the side of her head.

"You're doing fantastic. Only a few more pushes, and then you're done. You're doing wonderful." Mal smiled weakly at him, still trying to catch her breath, and laid her head on his nearby shoulder.

"How's Jason? Where is he?" She asked.

"He's perfectly fine, he's with my parents. They're in awe of him." Mal smiled and then grimaced as pain shot through her again. She gripped Ben's hand until he slightly winced, but with some of his father's legendary strength it wasn't too bad. This time was much shorted, because 20 minutes later, he was holding his second son in his arms, half standing half sitting on the bed next to Mal, just as they had done with Jason.

"Well, what's his name?" Mark asked. Ben looked at Mal, and kissed her hair.

"Jamison." Mal said.

"Jamison Adam." Ben said, once again, pride and love over flowing in him, as he held his youngest son in his arms. Ben and Mal stared at Jamison for a short while until Mal slowly drifted off to sleep, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. Ben kissed her hair again then stood to introduce his parents to his second son. He entered just as he did the first time, looking directly at Jamison as he approached his parents. Beast stood this time and Ben smiled at his mom and Jason.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce to you to Prince Jamison Adam." Ben said, as he handed him over to his father's waiting arms. Beast's smile widen at the sound of his name being the boy's middle name. He sat back down by his wife and they just stared at the two boys, who looked like exact copies of each other, but Ben could tell the difference. Jason had a little wider mouth and Jamison had a little wider nose. He would protect these boys with everything in his power.

A few minutes passed and there was a soft knock at the door. Ben nodded at Mark to give him the ok to open the door, he had a pretty good idea for who was behind those doors. Sure enough, in stepped Mal's closet friends, Carlos, Evie and Jay.

"Hey there guys, come on in, there's some people I want to introduce you too." Ben said motioning the group over. He turned to his parents and carefully and gently took his sons into his arms, cradling one in each arm. Evie could barely contain her squeal of excitement and Jay and Carlos were looking in awe at the boys. "Meet Jason Benjamin, Ben bounced the little one gently, "and meet Jamison Adam." Ben said slightly bouncing the little bundle. All three of them smiled and Evie reached for little Jamie. Ben easily relinquished his hold on his youngest and then readjusted his hold on Jason.

"They're adorable, Ben, oh my goodness, I can't believe they're finally here." Evie was slightly rocking side to side cradling Jamie close. Carlos hesitantly walked over and reached out to brush over Jamie's little fingers. Evie smiled at him then said, "Do you want to hold him Carlos?" Carlos shook his head and stammered out broken words but Evie didn't listen and firmly but gently placed the little bundle in Carlos' arms. Carlos stiffened and was holding Jamie like he was a large block of glass. "Carlos, he's a baby, not a glass sculpture, relax a little, you're fine." Ben chuckled and watched as Carlos finally relaxed. Evie glanced over at the door that she knew led to a sleeping Mal.

"Ben I'm just gonna slip in and leave her a note, alright?" Evie asked and Ben nodded. Jay walked over to Ben and stared at Jason. Ben glanced over at Jay and noticed his small sad smile.

"Do you wanna hold him Jay?" Ben asked and Jay shrugged then nodded and Ben easily handed his oldest over to Jay. Jay easily cradled the little boy in his arms and slightly bounced and rocked him side to side.

"Don't get used to them being this size, man, before you know it they're a year and half and getting into everything." Jay said chuckling and a small sad smiled passing over his face. Ben nodded.

"Speaking of little ones, where is your little one?" Ben asked

"With Lonnie, we didn't want to drag her out this late but I'm sure Lonnie will be by at some point in the next few days and of course you guys know that if you need anything all you have to do is call." Jay said glancing at Ben.

"Yeah, of course, thanks guys." Jay and Carlos nodded.

Meanwhile, Evie had slipped into Mal's room and was scribbling a note to leave for Mal when she looked up and noticed green eyes staring at her. She smiled and walked over to the bed and sat on the side gently, careful not to jostle the new mother too much.

"Hi there, beautiful." Evie greeted and mal gave a small weak and tired smile. "How are you doing?" Mal nodded

"I'm good, a little sore and tired but good, where's Ben?" Mal asked.

"He with Carlos and Jay, they're with your sons." Evie answered with a large smile and Mal smiled. "They're precious by the way, absolutely precious." Evie gushed and Mal smiled.

"Yeah, they are. So, little, so innocent, so fragile." Mal said and Evie and her smiled.

"Well I know this may not be the greatest timing but I have something I need to share with you." Evie said, the excitement back in her voice and face. Mal shifted in the bed, more sitting up now then laying down.

"What's up?" Mal asked. Evie bounced a little.

"Alright but you have to promise to not say anything and to act surprised later when we tell everyone, ok?" Evie said and Mal nodded,

"Sure, whatever, now tell me what's going on." Mal half laughed. Evie took a deep breath and then said,

"I'm pregnant!" Mal sat there shocked for a minute then shook herself, a wide smiled spreading across her face

"Oh, my gosh, Evie, that's great! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Mal exclaimed. They shared a tight hug and then jumped slightly as a knock interrupted them. Mal looked to the door and saw Ben sticking his head in.

"Hey there, my beautiful queen, I thought you were asleep." Ben said walking further into the room and coming to sit on the bed.

"I was but I'm still a little sore and so I woke up to shift myself and saw Evie in the room." Ben nodded.

"Would you care for four more guest in here?" He asked and Mal smiled and shook her head. Ben smiled, kissed her cheek then stood to go get Carlos and Jay. They walked in and all five of them crowded on the bed, placing the boys down in the middle of their circle. The boys continued to snooze and Ben wrapped an arm around Mal's shoulders and Mal rested her head on his shoulder and chest. They all quietly talked and shared some laughs. Eventually though Mal drifted to sleep and her three friends smiled and quietly excused themselves to let the sleepy new parents get some much-needed sleep. Ben smiled at his wife and then stood to place the twins in their cribs and then came back over to curl up with his wife to sleep for the rest of the evening/early morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, although I wish I did. The only thing that I claim is Jason and Jamison (Jamie) my own created characters.

Note: These first four chapters will be snap shots of Ben, Mal and the twins, leading up to where the main story will take off when the twins are six years old.

Chapter 3

Four, his boys were turning four. He couldn't believe it, it felt like just yesterday he was holding them in his arms as tiny itty bitty babies. Granted they were still very young, but they were growing up way too quickly. Ben smiled as he watched his sons attempt to pull on their polo shirts.

"Here, boys. " Ben said reaching out and undoing the first two buttons on both polos. He helped them tug them down over their heads and then re-button them. He pulled out their little dress shoes and put them on for them, then tied them. Usually at this age, the boys didn't have to be dressed up, they could run around in shorts and t-shirts and tennis shoes but today was an important day. It was the day before their fourth birthday and they were having a royal celebration, so a little bit more of a formal dress was expected. Once they were dressed and had their shoes on, Ben lifted the boys into his arms and carried them down to where their mother was still getting ready. Jason was squirming to get down, and Jamie was looking tired. Ben entered Mal's and his room and placed the boys on the bed.

"Mommy!" Jason shouted, climbing off the bed, to go over to his mother. Mal, still trying to get used to that little word coming from these two little creatures- ah- boys, flinched a little as Jason came over and crawled into her lap. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and smoothed down his wild hair. "Mommy, I like your dress!" Jason said playing with the hem of Mal's dark purple dress with green highlights.

"Thanks, squirt." She said smoothing it out.

"Jason, climb off your mother, and come over here, I need to tame that wild hair of yours." Ben said, smiling at his queen and his oldest prince. He picked up Jamie and got concerned. He felt really warm. He walked over to Mal, who had a natural way with Jamie. "Can you hold him? He's been really clingy and he feels a little warm to me." Mal took Jamie into her arms as Ben lifted Jason into his arms. Jason looked at his brother, sensing something was wrong with him.

"Daddy, somethings wrong with Jamie." Jason said. Ben nodded placing Jason on the counter and wetting a comb to try and tame the wicked hair.

"I know, my little cub." Ben said, bending near Jason's neck, a soft growl rumbling in his throat. Jason giggled. He loved it when his daddy and pawpaw growled or made their chest rumble, as long as it wasn't when they were in trouble. Ben finally got Jason's hair smoothed out then lifted him back into his arms. He carried him back over to where Mal was holding Jamie, looking content as he played with a toy on the table in front of her. Ben knelt down and placed one of his hands on Jason's forehead and other one on Jamie's forehead. This confirmed what he thought. Jamie was getting a fever. Ben sighed, he would keep Jamie close to his side tonight, in case it got worse. Jason looked at his father with wide eyes realizing that his brother was getting sick.

"Daddy." The little voice brought him back to the present. He looked to source of the small voice, in his mother's lap.

"What buddy?" Ben asked and Jamie leaned more heavily against his mother.

"I don't feel good." Jamie said, turning into his mother's chest.

"I know you don't buddy, just a few hours and then we can get you all tucked into bed and you can rest a little bit, alright?" Jamie nodded and Mal looked at Ben, slightly panicked. She always tended to panic when something was wrong with one or both of the boys, always second guessing every decision she had made with them, trying to figure out if it was her fault. The first time the boys had gotten a fever she had a full on panic attack and Ben had laid the boys in their bed, pillows on either side of them so they couldn't roll off, then pulled Mal onto his lap, and explained that sometimes kids got sick and there was nothing parents could about it. He told her that he himself had been sick quite a few times growing up. She looked at Ben for a little bit and then sighed and told Ben about the few times she had been sick. Her mother told she would survive then left her to fend for herself. Ben looked over at the little boys on the bed and wondered again for the millionth time, how anybody could treat their children the way the children of the island had been treated. He was shaken out of his memories by Mal standing up, shifting Jamie in her arms. Ben stood up and carried Jason. As they walked along the hallway each one carrying a boy, Ben held out his arm for his Queen to grasp. They entered the large Ball Room, and were immediately greeted by cheers and applause. Ben flashed his lovely smile and Mal leaned closer to Ben. Even after being together almost eight years she was still not quite used to all the attention at times. They spent about 30 minutes walking around greeting guests and letting their sons meet people from the kingdom. The boys noticed their grandparents and their aunt and uncles off to the side and kept pointing to them.

"Yes, I know, well go over there as soon as possible, I know you see your pawpaw and grandma and your aunts and uncles and their kids." Ben said rubbing Jason's back as he continued to squirm. Finally, they made their way over to their friends and Ben's parents. The boys, finally realizing where they were headed, started to squirm in excitement.

"Pawpaw!" Jason squealed and Beast easily plucked his oldest grandson from his son's arms. Several people had tried to hold the twins tonight, but with Jamie not feeling well and Jason being extremely shy, this was the first time that Jason had even loosened his grip on his father. Jay and Carlos were busy getting their children some food but Evie stood close to where Mal was.

"Long day?" Evie asked and Mal sighed with a small laugh. Evie glanced down at the tug on her dress and saw that her daughter was requesting to be picked up and Evie happily obliged.

"You have no idea." Mal commented and shifted her hold on Jamie. "Well hello there my beautiful Scarlet, how are you doing?" Mal asked once the girl was more eye level with her. Scarlet smiled and waved. Then she pointed at Jamie, her head slightly cocked to the side. Mal smiled but before she could respond to the girl's obvious confusion, Belle walked over and reached up to brush Jamie's long bangs from his face.

"Someone looks a little tired, is he not feeling well today?" Mal shifted Jamie in her arms so Belle could see him better.

"Yeah, he's a little feverish tonight, probably just a cold. The five kids were outside playing in the cooler hours of the evening last night." Mal said and Belle frowned and reached her arms out to him. Evie also frowned, and Scarlet wrinkled her nose at the words cold and feverish. Even at three she knew those were not fun words. Jamie's eyes met Scarlet's and he tried to smile but he was too weak and tired. When he realized his grandma was reaching for him, he sluggishly reached back for her and Belle easily pulled him into her arms.

"A little? He's burning up." Belle said, concern lacing through her voice. Evie's frown deepened and she also reached out to check on the little tyke. That caught Ben's attention and he turned toward his mother and youngest son. He reached out a hand and placed it on his forehead. His fever had spiked.

"I think we need to call the party off. Jamie's fever has really spiked and he needs to rest." Ben said reaching out for his youngest. Beast, seeing that his grandsons needed to rest and were not feeling well, handed Jason to Mal and turned to Ben.

"You go take care of your boys, I'll take care of the guests." Ben nodded, grateful for his father. Carlos and Jay were walking back over, Max in his daddy's arms and Melody walking, gripping Jay's hand. As the got closer Ben and Mal walked over to them and explained what was going on and cautioned the other three sets of parents to watch to make sure their children didn't catch the same bug or cold. Ben and Mal then made their exit from the large ball room and carried their sons up the stairs and back to their private wing in the castle. They entered the boys' room and Ben started to undress Jamie. He pulled off the little polo and then pulled on a light weight blue long sleeved shirt. Jamie was mostly limp by now, half asleep as his father undressed him. Ben undid the dress slacks and slid them off the little legs, then pulled on some fuzzy yellow pj bottoms. Ben then scooped the little boy up into his arms and walked him into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fever reducer. With one arm supporting his youngest, he measured out the correct dose.

"Alright Jamie, take this for me." Ben said holding the small medicine cup up to Jamie's lips. Jamie just pushed it away and turned his face away.

"Noooo." He whined.

"Jamison, come on baby boy, you need to take this." Jamie just shook his head. "Jamison Adam. You have to take this." Ben growled softly. Jamie looked up into his father's stern eyes and then tentatively reached for the medicine. Ben held the cup as his son swallowed down the purple liquid. Once it was all gone, Ben rinsed it out and then let his son drink some water to wash down the medicine. Jamie then buried his face in his father's shoulder and Ben gently rubbed his back, soothing him into sleep. As Ben walked back into the bedroom, gently rocking Jamie in his arms, he saw that Mal had gotten Jason ready for bed as well. Ben tucked Jamie into the twin sized bed and placed his stuffed Dalmatian into his arms. Jamie was already mostly asleep, face flushed bright red and clammy looking. Mal was about to laid Jason down, but he was refusing.

"I wanna sleep with Jamie, he doesn't feel well." Jason said, tears welled up in his eyes. Mal looked caught, not sure what to do, so Ben stepped in.

"No, buddy, you need to sleep in your own bed, we don't want you getting sick as well." Jason's tears overflowed and Ben wiped them away. "Don't cry Jason, it's ok, your brother is going to be fine, he just needs to get some rest, and so" He bopped Jason on the nose, "do you." He pulled Jason close and softly growled into Jason's neck. Then kissed his head and pulled back the covers. Then half dropped half placed Jason on his soft mattress and tucked him into bed. Ben kissed Jason on his nose, quietly growling. Jason yawned and turned onto his side, sighing in contentment. Ben stood and Mal stepped away from Jamie and turned to her eldest. She bent forward, brushing a gentle kiss on his forehead, then stood and took Ben's arm. They quietly walked out of the room, taking one last glance at their now asleep children. Four hours later, when Jamie's medicine was supposed to wear off, Ben quietly walked into the room. He walked straight over to Jamie placing a soft hand on his forehead. It was still very warm. Ben sighed and started walking towards their bathroom again, but stopped as he looked at his eldest. He noticed that Jason cheeks were very flushed and he placed a hand on Jason's forehead, realizing that his eldest now had a fever as well. He sighed and walked into the bathroom and pouring out two doses of the medicine. He gently coaxed both his sons to take the medicine then sat there in one of the rocking chairs, in the corner of their room, watching them sleep. He had a bad feeling about this. About an hour or two later, Mal opened the door looking for her husband.

"Ben?" Mal asked, speaking quietly into the darkness, the only light was a small crown night light between the boys' beds.

"I'm here Mal." Ben spoke up from the rocking chair. "Both boys have a fever now. I gave them some medicine. They're sleeping again."

"Oh no...I hate to see them sick, especially since tomorrow is their birthday." Mal said sitting in the other rocking chair. They sat like that for several more hours, holding hands and rocking back and forth.

Several days passed and the boys were still sick. They had been asleep most of the time but when they were awake, they were being held in their parents' arms. Jamie clung to Mal like a life line and Jason wouldn't hardly let anybody touch him apart from Ben. Mal had called her friends to see if their kids were doing ok, and all three of them said that they were fine and healthy. While this came as a relief to both Ben and Mal it also worried them, why were their little boys so sick? On day three of the sickness, Beast and Belle walked into the twins' room, noticing the dark bags under their son's and daughter-in-law's eyes. Ben was stretched out next to Jason, half asleep, rubbing his son's back and Mal was stretched out with Jamie, stroking his sweat covered hair.

"Ben, Mal, why don't you guys go lay down in your own bed and sleep. The boys are asleep and we'll sit with them in case they wake up." Beast said in a soft but demanding tone. Mal looked extremely hesitant to leave her sons, but Ben, knowing that arguing with his father was futile, stood, half asleep, and pulled Mal to her feet as well and headed for the doorway, quickly shhing Mal's protests. He hugged his parents, leaning on them more than he cared to admit, before pulling Mal into their bedroom where they collapsed on the bed.

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" Mal asked laying down but still watching the door where she had left her sick children.

"Yeah, honey, they'll be fine. My parents are with them and they've been sleeping most of the time anyway. If mom and dad really need us they'll come and get us, but right now let's sleep. We're both exhausted." Ben reassured, pulling Mal in close and soon they were asleep in seconds.

When Ben's eyes slowly fluttered open again, he had no idea how long he had been asleep but he looked over next to him and realized that Mal was still sacked out. He sat up and rolled over, feeling more refreshed then he had in days. He kissed Mal's hair then stood to go check on his boys. When he entered into twins' room he found his parents slowly rocking his sons.

"Are they asleep?" Ben asked, gaining his parents' attention.

"Just now. They woke up and needed more meds." Belle said, standing up, gently shifting Jamie in her arms, carrying him over to his bed. Beast did the same with Jason, softly growling and rocking him side to side. They laid them down, and then turned to their son, noticing that he looked much more rested.

"How long were we out?" Ben asked, walking over smooth out the covers on his sons' beds.

"About 13 hours, you two were exhausted." Beast answered. Placing a hand on Ben shoulder to comfort him but also to provide support.

"Mom, Dad, can I asked you a question?" Ben asked. Belle and Beast nodded giving their son their full attention. "What's wrong with the twins? Why aren't they getting better? I was never this sick growing up." Beast and Belle sighed and shared a look.

"We were afraid this might happen. We just didn't want to worry you." Ben looked at his parents confused and now very concerned.

"What didn't you tell us?" Ben asked, frustration lacing his voice.

"With Mal being the daughter of Maleficent, a fairy, we knew there was a chance that your kids may also be able do magic. But the ability to do magic isn't something you're automatically born with, it's something that matures as they get older. According to the Fairy Godmother, around 3 or 4 is when the fever hits. The fever is the magic spreading through the body, it takes its toll on the body, but they will be fine. The magic, while it is causing the fever, it is also giving them strength." Beast explained. Ben looked over at his sons, they were going to be able to magic? Things were going to get really interesting in this castle. Then Ben stopped and looked confused.

"But wait, why didn't Mal get a fever when she crossed into our borders and was able to do magic?" Ben asked.

"Because, even though magic wasn't permitted or possible on the Isle of the Lost, it still spread through her body so if and when she ever was able to do magic, her body already possessed the ability to do so." Belle continued. Ben nodded, and then looked at his sons.

"How long until the fever breaks?" He asked, still nervous about the fever, even with knowing it's cause.

"Fairy Godmother thinks a few more days." Beast said.

"And what will happen when it does? Will they be able to magic right off the bat or what?" Ben asked, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Well they won't know they can do it, it will have to be taught to them, but they will be able to do it. The Fairy Godmother calls it accidental magic. As they grow older they will have to learn how to control it, as a lot of their magic abilities will be tied to their emotions." Ben nodded, and stood there, pensive, staring at his little boys. Life was going to be very interesting the next few years in the castle.

A few days later Ben and Mal were ecstatic. The boys' fever had finally broken and they were awake and hyper, but Ben and Mal didn't care, it was just amazing to hear their laughter ringing through the halls again, and the sound of their pitter patter of their feet running through the halls.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The two boys yelled and then raced toward them. Ben and Mal caught them easily in their arms.

"Now, I know 2 little boys that missed their birthday about a week ago. Who do you think that was?" Mal asked.

"Us!" The two boys shouted from their parents arms.

"That's right." Ben said, reaching out for Jamie. Mal easily handed her youngest over to her husband, smiling as he easily held both of them. "So we have a small surprise for you two." Ben said as Mal opened the doors to the family foyer. Inside stood Ben's parents, Beast and Belle, and then Mal's three closest friends and their families. Carlos and Jane stood hand in hand, Carlos holding Max in his arms, Jay and Lonnie stood next to each other, Lonnie leaning on Jay, with Melody at their feet, and Evie and Doug stood side by side, little Scarlet clinging to her mommy's neck. The boys smiled so widely and giggled.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted, and Jamie and Jason were squirming to be put down. Ben gently placed them on their feet, and they bolted first for their grandparents, who knelt to their level and hugged them tightly. Then bolted for their Aunt and Uncles.

"Melody!" The boys called first and Melody giggled. Max squirmed to be put down and Carlos let him run over to the boys. Scarlet also walked over and the five of them talked and giggled and laughed. The small gathering of friends and family spent the rest of the night talking and watching the kids play and interact. Everyone one was so glad the boys were up and moving again. Ben just stared at his two boys, wondering when the magic would begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, although I wish I did. The only thing that I claim is Jason and Jamison (Jamie) my own created characters.

Note: These first four chapters will be snap shots of Ben, Mal and the twins, leading up to where the main story will take off when the twins are six years old.

Chapter 4

Jason just stood there, completely shocked. He was almost shaking. Ben, who realized what had just happened, noticed his son was terrified of what he had just done, and knelt down near him and gently spoke to his 4 almost 5 year old son. It had been nearly 6 months since that horrible week where the boys were terribly sick with a high fever, and Ben realized that it had finally started. Accidental magic was going to be a thing now in their family.

"Jason, hey, look at me, you're ok, don't worry about it, no one got hurt, and it was an accident." Ben coaxed and spoke gently to his son. Jason looked wide eyed at his father then down at his hands. He had been frustrated that he hadn't been able to tie his shoes. Both boys had been trying to learn but it was not going well. Jason had been so frustrated that he was almost in tears and then sparks shot out from his fingers and had singed the rug at his feet. Ben had quickly made sure that a fire wasn't about to be started, before scanning his son to make sure he was ok. The shock of the sparks had caused his frustration to come to a screeching halt, and now he was stricken by fear and nervousness. When Ben reached out for his son, Jason took a step back.

"No, daddy, don't touch me, I don't wanna hurt you." Jason said, tears falling down his cheeks, completely terrified.

"Jason, no buddy, don't be afraid. Come here, it's ok, you're fine, you won't hurt me. Just come here." Jason, who's crying had gotten more severe, slowly reached out for his daddy. Ben quickly scooped him up into his arms and pulled him close to his chest and Jason tucked his head into his father's shoulder.

"M'sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to, I don't even know what happened." Jason sobbed.

"Jason, shhh, its ok, you're ok, my little cub. I know what happened, and I guess it's time you're mother and I talked to you and Jamie about what's going on." Jason pulled back away from his father's shoulder and swiped his sleeve over his eyes and nose, making Ben grimace and caught his son's wrist in his hands so he couldn't do it again.

"Are we bad?" Jason asked, his face flushed and streaked with tears. Ben immediately pulled him close and squeezed him tightly.

"No, no, no, no, not at all baby boy. What on earth would have given you that idea?" Ben asked, kissing the side of his head.

"Some kids said that Mal's mother was a bad person and that we have the same blood, so we must be bad as well." Jason said, like it was the most normal thing for him to say. Ben growled deeply, making Jason flinch in his arms.

"I'm not mad at you little buddy, I'm mad that those kids would tell you such lies. Let's go find your mother and brother and let's all talk, ok?" Ben asked, pulling his son close and rubbing his back, already thinking of a phone call he was going to be making. Ben continued to carry his son throughout the castle looking for his Queen and youngest son. He found them in the library reading a book. Mal glanced up at them as they entered and then looked confused as she noticed her oldest was upset. Ben sat next to Mal and continued to gently rock and rub Jason's back. Ben filled Mal in on what had happened and said it's time to tell them. Mal nodded and closed the book that her and Jamie were reading, pulling him onto her lap and Ben sighed, turning Jason around so he could see his mother and brother. Mal gave a small smile at her son and brushed some of his tears off with her hand.

"Boys, you know you're mother wasn't born in Auradon, correct?" Both boys nodded, and Ben snagged Jason's wrist before he could wipe more tears and snot on his sleeve and pulled some tissues out of a nearby box and wiped away some of his tears and made him blow, to help clear up some of the mess dripping from his nose. "Alright well the reason why that is, is because your mother was the daughter of a villain that terrorized a kingdom. So when your grandfather was elected king of Auradon he rounded up all the villains and put them on this island with a barrier around it so they couldn't escape and that is where your mother was born." Ben explained. The boys watched Ben intently, never having heard this story before. They knew about the Isle of the Lost, of course, but they had no idea about this part. "Now, your mom's mother was a very powerful fairy, but she was also evil." Ben continued. "And the fact that she was a fairly is why your mother can do magic and Jason, that's why you were able to singe the rug. You have the ability to do magic, you both do." Ben explained and watched as this information sunk in to his boys.

"But how?" Jamie asked. "We've never been able to do it before." Ben nodded and then continued,

"Well, do you remember about 6 months ago when you guys came down with that horrible fever?" They nodded again. "Well that fever was the magic spreading through your body so that when you were older you would be able to do magic." Ben explained and the boys shared a look. "Jason what happened just a few minutes ago is called accidental magic, you had no control over it, and it wasn't your fault. As you grow older you will learn control over it. I promise." Ben reassured and watched as Jason looked at his brother for a few minutes, then Jamie nodded.

"Is that why we can talk to each other?" Jason asked. Ben looked confused at first but then Jamie clarified.

"Yeah, we just look at each other's eyes we can talk, without us actually speaking." Ben blinked and looked at Mal, who looked just as confused and shocked as Ben.

"I really don't know buddy, possibly. Magic is a weird and powerful thing." Ben spoke and then Mal and him glanced at each other, "Which brings me to another important part of this talk. Accidental magic is ok, and is expected while you guys are growing and gaining more abilities with it, but never, and I mean absolutely never are you to use magic without me or your mother present. If accidental magic happens, and we will be able to tell if it's accidental or not, it's fine, but otherwise no magic is done without your mother or I present. Understood?" Ben spoke firmly, making solid eye contact with his sons, to make sure they saw the seriousness in his eyes. Both boys nodded and answered in unison.

"Yes sir."

"Good boys." Ben said, kissing the top of Jason's head and leaning over to kiss the side of Jamie head. After a few moments of silence, Jamie turned to look at his mother. "Can we finish the story now?" He asked. Mal laughed and pulled the book back out, turning to the page they had left off on.

"Can we join you?" Jason asked, leaning over to look at the pictures. Ben sighed and lifted his son off his lap and placed him next to his mother.

"I wish I could stay but I have a meeting to go to. You enjoy some time with your mother, boys." Ben said kissing Mal once then ruffling his sons' hair and walking out of the huge library that his father had given to his mother while she was staying in the castle. He glanced back to watch his family briefly, smiling as his Queen, his beauty, started the book over and wrapped her arms around her sons, and a small content smile washed over her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, although I wish I did. The only thing that I claim is Jason and Jamison (Jamie) my own created characters.

Note: The past four chapter where snapshot, leading up to this point, where the story takes off. The boys are now 6 years old.

(There will be a few discipline swats in this chapter, this will not happen a lot, in fact this may be the only time it happens, so it will not be the center of the story)

Chapter 5

King Benjamin was sitting in library, enjoying a good book, and was completely shocked and startled when I loud "boom" sounded throughout the castle along with a violent shake. He dropped the book he was holding, and raced for the source of the problem. He ran straight into the foyer and couldn't believe his eyes as he observed the mess before him. Paint, glitter, balloons and foam covered every inch of the foyer. When his eyes finally landed on the two frozen, sheepishly looking boys, standing in the center of said mess, also dripping with paint, glitter and foam from head to toe, he let out a soft growl, before slowly approaching them. When he stood before them he starred at two twin faces. The only difference between the six year old twins were their eyes. The older of the two had his father's soft greenish blue eyes and the younger boy had his mother's striking bright emerald green eyes. He quickly scanned them to make sure there were no visible injuries. Seeing none he softly cleared his throat. The boys looked up at their father and gave a nervous laugh and flashed innocent smiles.

"What happened in here?" Ben asked calmly, but a stern tone lacing through it. The boys shared a quick glance then, glanced up at their father and then quickly duck their heads and looked at their feet, softly shuffling them. King Ben knelt down to be at their level and bumped his hands under their chins. When he had captured their attention again he placed a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed gently. "Come on boys, tell me what happened." The youngest just shifted under his father's stern and steady gaze, and the oldest softly sighed then said

"We were just trying to help set up for the party, and help clean up, and then the mop started going crazy then the foam wouldn't stop foaming and the glitter kept raining down, then we couldn't stop it then we got mad at each other and were blaming each other and then things just kind of blew…"

"Hmmmm, I see, and what part of "you do not use magic without your mother or I present" didn't you understand?" Ben asked as he looked over at Jamison, then looked back at Jason. They ducked their heads. "Boys…I want an answer, please." Jason glanced over at Jamie and their eyes met briefly but then they shot back down to their feet. Ben tipped their chins up again and Jamie finally answered.

"We just wanted to show you that we could do it….we wanted it to be a surprised. We're sorry." Ben looked deep into their eyes and then he sighed.

"Boys, I appreciate the thoughtfulness, but magic is dangerous, and you are just starting to learn about it, we put rules in place to protect you, not to limit you or to be mean. We love you, and we want you to be safe. Do you understand?" Both boys nodded and shuffled their feet. "Alright, well here comes the part where being your parents is not fun." Before either boy could complain, Ben took a hold of Jamie's wrist, turned him to the side, and land 2 hard swats on his bottom. Jamie whimpered, Ben, who was King Beast's son, had inherited some of his father's strength and those two swats had stung pretty fiercely. Then without missing a beat his released Jamie and then took a hold of Jason's wrist and turned him to the side as well, and also landed 2 firm swats. "You do NOT use magic without your mother or I present anymore, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." They answered in unison.

"Good." Then without any other warning, he scooped up both of them easily into his arms and kissed the sides of their heads, ignoring the mess covering them from head to toe. He also ignored the fact that his sons' paint covered hand prints were now covering his white shirt and was going to have to be thrown away. He easily carried them into their shared bedroom and continued into their spacious bathroom. He knelt down with both boys still in his arms. He set them on their feet then looked them up and down, finally taking in their full appearance. His youngest Jamison, or otherwise known as Jamie, had so much paint in his hair that you could barely see his actual hair color peeking out in a few small random places. He had glitter, glue and foam soaking his shirt and pants and his poor sneakers were completely drench in everything. His oldest didn't have as paint on him but he had so much glue and glitter clinging to him, he sparkled just standing there. Ben softly chuckled as he quickly but carefully pulled the now ruined clothes off his sons. Once he had them stripped down to their boxers and socks he turned to the tub and started the water. He checked the temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot or too chilled. While the tub was filling up, he turned to his sons once more.

"So what we're you boys attempting to do, exactly?" He asked. No trace of anger or disappointment on his face or in his voice. The boys shared a quick look and then both ducked their heads. Ben sighed as he grasped his youngest son's wrist and pulled him closer, gently kissing the tiny hands he held. "Come on, Jamie, you can tell me, buddy." Jamie sighed but then quickly explained,

"We were trying to clean and help set up for the party. We did a cleaning spell, correctly, and while we were waiting we got the paint out for the banner and then the cleaning was taking for ever so did another spell to speed things up, but something went wrong and all the cleaning supplies went crazy and then me and Jay were trying to fix the cleaning stuff and we started fighting and then something went boom and paint, glitter, glue, and everything was scattered and created a mess and the cleaning supplies dropped and then shortly after that you entered." Ben had to stop a minute to make sure he followed that and actually caught it all and looked confused.

"Where did the foam come into all this?" Jamie looked back at Jason and Jason fiddled with his fingers and answered,

"Well….when we did the second spell to speed things up, we did it wrong and the soap suds became really thick and then just turned into a foam, we tried to fix it but the harder we tried the worse it got them we started blaming each other, and then something sparked and went boom." Ben sighed and pulled his firstborn closer to him, also gently kissing the tiny hand.

"Do you boys now understand why your mother and I don't want you do magic on your own? You boys could have been seriously hurt."

"Yes sir." They answered in unison. Ben smiled and brushed their long bangs out of their face, making a mental note that they needed a haircut soon. Ben nodded then turned to check on the bath water, checking one last time to make sure the water was the right temperature. He helped his sons finish undressing then scooped them up and placed them in the tub. He smiled and enjoyed watching them splash and kick in the water for a little bit, then poured water over both their heads and started to the scrub the paint out of their hair. Poor Jamie had to have his hair washed three times before it looked even slightly clean, and poor Jason had to be scrubbed several times to try and remove all the glitter and glue from his arms, face and hands. Finally when both boys were clean he unplugged the tub and started drain the water. As the water was draining Ben poured warm water over the boys to rinse off any lingering dirty water and then wrapped each boy in a blue and yellow fluffy towel and picked them up. He carried them into their bedroom and dropped them onto one of the beds. He smiled at the sound of their little giggles. Ben laid out fresh and clean clothes for them and helped them button their shirts. As he reached for their shoes, the boys slipped off the bed and bolted for the hallway.

"Boys! Come back here! You need your shoes." But it was too late. They were gone, the only trace of them was their laughter as they raced through the hallway gliding on sock covered feet. Ben followed them but at a much slower pace, he knew where they were headed. As he turned the corner, the grand wide polished wooden stairs came into view. He held his breath as his little boys raced down the slippery stairs, hoping neither one of then fell. When they both had their feet firmly planted on the large rug at the bottom he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he smiled as he saw who the boys were running to.

"Mommy!" They both shouted as they reached her. She looked shocked but as her two boys embraced her legs she shook herself and knelt down to their level. Even though Ben and her had been together for 10 years, and they had had the boys for six years, she was still sometimes caught off guard that someone, let alone 3 people, could love her so much.

"Mommy we did a cleaning spell correctly!" Jamie said, excitedly. The boys loved being able to tell their mother when they had used magic correctly or had accomplished some magical feat.

"You did? That's fantastic, boys." She said hugging them both to her, the act still a little foreign, but quickly becoming instinct.

"Yeah, but then we tried to speed it up and something went wrong, and things got crazy and then we started fighting and then something went boom." Jason added on. At this point Ben had reached them and was enjoying watching his boys interacting with their mother.

"Aw, its ok boys, not all spells go well, but lucky your father was there, right?" At the sheepish and guilty looks that washed over their faces and the fact that both boys' heads dropped and they shuffled their feet, told her that their father wasn't there when they did said magic. "Boys…did you use magic without one of us present?" Jamie shrugged and Jason mumbled,

"Maybe…"

"Boys, you know that's dangerous, and it's not allowed."

"We know mommy, we're sorry." Jason said as he played with his mother's purple hair. Mal looked up at Ben.

"I handled it already and cleaned them up, you should have seen it, they were covered from head to toe in paint, glue, and glitter." Mal smiled and kissed the boys on top of their heads, smelling their freshly shampooed hair. Ben reached out and gently grasped Mal's hand and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her hand then pulled her to him, to gently kissed her on the lips.

"Ewww!" Both boys said, making disgusting faces at each other. They were about to take off again but Ben being faster this time, snagged them both, lifting them off the ground, their backs pressed against his sides.

"Not yet, boys, you need your shoes on, okay?"

"Okay." They said, giggling, and squirming to be put down. Mal gently lifted her youngest into her arms. She took a pair of shoes out of Ben hands and placed Jamie on chair and started putting his shoes on. Ben shifted Jason in his arms and did the same. Once their shoes were tied, their parents grasped their hands, so they couldn't run off, and started walking toward the family garden. Jamie, who was between both his parents grasped his father's hand as well as his mother's. Jason pulled at the grasp his father had on his hand but Ben's grip was unwavering. Jamie swung his hands playing with his parents hands. Ben laughed at his oldest then quickly swung his son up into his arms, supporting him on his arm. Jamie giggled as Mal and Ben swung him up into the air.

"So how were Jay and Carlos and their families?" Ben asked Mal.

"They were good, Carlos is working on a new circuit board and has adopted a new puppy for Max's fifth birthday. We'll have to take the boys over there soon so that they can play with Max and his puppy, they're adorable together." Mal said off handily. "Oh and speaking of Max's and Carlos' birthday, don't forget the party is tomorrow, make sure you have it on your schedule, you Max will want to see his Uncle Ben." Ben smiled and nodded. "Jay is working on some new games plans for the start of the tourney season and Melody is starting tourney with the boys this season as well." Mal said and Ben smiled, glad that his inclusion declaration was being held up.

"That's good, speaking of dogs by the way, the boys have been asking me about a dog again." Both boys got excited that their parents were talking about a dog in front of them.

"Please mom?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah please mom, dad said he would talk to you, please, please, pretty please." Jason begged from his father's arm. Mal, sharing a knowing look with her husband, played along.

"Well, I don't know boys, dog is a lot of responsibility, and hard work. Are you sure you guys can handle it?" Both boys nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know Mal, I don't think they're ready." Ben said, shifting Jason to his own feet. Both his boys grabbed on to his hands and literally bounced in front of him.

"Please please please please?!" They chanted. Mal and Ben shared a look then they knelt down in front of their boys.

"Alright, but you boys have to understand that if you get a puppy, it's a big responsibility and you're going to be expected to take care of the puppy, and clean up after him, understand?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir, we promise." Both boys were grinning so wide Mal swore their faces would crack.

"Ok, then we'll go pick out a puppy this Saturday, ok? As long as you two behave for the rest of the week, deal?"

"DEAL!" They both shouted, visibly bouncing with excitement.

"Ok, deal." Ben kissed their foreheads before lifting Jamie up into his arms, at the same time as Mal lifted Jason into hers. The small family continued to walk around the garden. Eventually the boys squirmed to be put down again, and their parents obliged. Mal and Ben watched them with a smile as Jason and Jamie ran around and were playing and having the time of their lives.

"You realize that in a few years that they will start school, right?" Mal asked Ben, with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know, they're growing up way too fast." Ben said watching as his sons climbed up on top of a bench then jumped down. As it got later in the evening, Ben and Mal sat on a stone bench enjoying being with their sons and watching them play. This was one of the rare days that Ben wasn't swamped with "Kingly" duties. He tried to get one every week, or every other week like his father had when he had been growing up, but lately things had been hectic and Ben hadn't had a day for his family, or his boys in 3 weeks, so when he finally did get a day, Mal had declared she needed a few hours without the boys, so Ben had had the boy most of the morning and early afternoon, but now it was time for the whole family. Fireflies had started to light up the night, altering Ben and Mal that it had gotten fairly late. The boys though, could have cared less about the time and stopped their game of tag and chasing their "villains" to chasing the fireflies and giggling as the tiny insects landed on their little hands. Ben and Mal let them play for a little bit longer but when Jamie started yawning and Jason started rubbing his eyes, they knew they needed to get their little boys to bed. They stood up and each reached for a twin. They knew the boys were tired when they easily allowed their parents to lift them up and carry them inside. Jason laid his head down on his father's shoulder and Jamie did as well, playing with Mal's purple and green pendant that Ben had given her on their first anniversary. Ben and Mal carried their boys up to their room and helped dress them for bed. Once they were dressed they brushed their teeth then eagerly went back to their parents' arms as Mal opened the small chapter book that they were reading through this week. Once the next two chapters had been read, Ben and Mal tucked them into bed, kissed their foreheads then switched to say goodnight to the other boy and then turned off the light and quietly walked out of the large room.

"Do you think it's time we tried to put them in separate rooms again?" Ben asked, glancing at the room where Jamie's room had been. When the boys were first born they were kept in the small nursery next to Ben and Mal's room, but when the boys had turned two, they moved them into separate rooms, separated by a large bathroom, but most nights the boys would literally cry themselves to sleep and then the next morning they would be curled up together in the same bed, so Ben and Mal had merged them back into the same room. Mal made a face which Ben had come to learn as uncertainty, and then she shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't we asked them? They're old enough to tell us what they want." Mal answered, and Ben nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to them tomorrow. I mean I know that the room they're in now is plenty big enough for both of them right now, but I was just curious if we should try again." Mal nodded and Ben gently spun her around, moving in a familiar dance pattern, before entering their room. They gently shut the door, switching on the monitor that would allow them to hear if something was wrong with one or both of the boys, before getting ready for bed themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, although I wish I did. The only thing that I claim is Jason and Jamison (Jamie) my own created characters.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Ben rolled over at the sound of his alarm and stood to go take a shower. He kissed Mal on the head gently, smiling as she mumbled something in her state of half consciousness.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." He said, tucking the covers over her shoulders again. She rolled over, half taking over his side of the bed, sighing as the warmth surrounded her. He chuckled at her, then slipped inside the bathroom to get ready for the day. Mal was still sleeping when Ben emerged about 30 minutes later, wearing his usual blue slacks and a white collar shirt, but as usual there were two additions to the bed. His boys had come in while he was in the shower. Jason currently held his father's tablet and Jamie was curled up next to his mother, eyes open, but he looked half asleep.

"Good morning, boys, how did you sleep?" He asked approaching the bed smoothing down Jason's bed-ridden hair, half smiling half sighing, as it just wouldn't cooperate at all.

"Good." Jason answered and Jamie just shrugged and made groaning noise. Ben chuckled and sat on the bed, scooting Jason over so he wouldn't sit on him. He rubbed Jamie's back.

"Did you not sleep well buddy?" Ben asked Jamie and Jamie just shrugged.

"He had a nightmare." Jason said, without looking up from his game. Ben cocked his head to the side.

"A nightmare? About what?" Ben asked, and Jamie just turned his head into his mother's pillow. Ben turned to Jason, figuring he would know. Jason sighed and put the tablet down.

"He doesn't want you to know." Jason said, looking at his little brother, wishing he could help him.

"Why not?" Ben asked, completely confused as to why his son would want to hide something from him. Jason shrugged.

"I don't know, he only told me a little bit, but wouldn't say much about it. All I know was that it involved a big dragon." Jason said, and winced as his brother non to gently kicked his side. "Ow!" Jason said rubbing the spot that now stung.

"Hey, now, Jamison, we don't kick." Ben scolded, lightly tapping Jamie on his calf to gain his youngest son's eyes. When Jamie nodded his understanding, Ben sighed, his son would come to him eventually.

"Alright, well I've got to go." He stood up, dropping a kiss to his sons' heads. Mal was still half snoozing but he knew she was awake at this point. Ben walked around to her side of the bed and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. When they parted, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered something softly so his sons couldn't hear him. Mal smiled and looked at Ben with a knowing look. He smiled and then stood up, grabbing his blue suit coat from one the plush chairs in the corner of the room. "I'll see you boys at Max's and Carlos' party tonight, alright?" Ben said ad the boys nodded, Jamie still lying next to his mom and Jason still playing on the tablet. He placed the crown on his head and headed for his study where a mountain of papers awaited his attention. As the door closed, Mal sat up in bed and stretched. This was the usual routine, it had been since the boys had been old enough to crawl/walk. Ben would wake first, and go take a shower, about five minutes after the water started running their door would open, just a crack and you would hear the boys "whispering" and telling each other to "Shhh" and then the door would softly close and then the bed would shift as her boys would climb up on it. They would both usually crawl up on either side of her but recently, Jason would go to Ben's side and grab his tablet and play with it. She blamed Carlos for that. He had shown Jason some tricks on it and Jason was quickly learning his own tricks on it. Mal was careful to watch him at times with it. She kissed Jamie's head, and ruffled Jason's hair, laughing as it was just as wild as usual. She pushed the covers off her, dumping them over Jamie, laughing, as he squealed and squirmed to push them off him. She walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna grab a shower boys, stay out of trouble ok?" She asked and both boys nodded. She knew they would either stay in the bed or go to their room to play until she got done. As soon as the door to the bathroom shut, Jason turned to his brother.

"Wanna go paint the banner now?" Jamie nodded, and the boys took off for their room. They pulled out the large white sheet of paper and grabbed their paints. Jamie, like his mother, was a fantastic artist, especially for a six year old. They quickly scribed out "Happy Birthday Carlos and Max" in black and red colors, and as they decorated it with paw prints and dog bones, Mal gently opened their door and smiled at her two boys.

"Wow! Boys that looks fantastic!" Mal said taking in the banner.

"Thanks mom!" They both said and Jason then added, "But Jamie was the main one who did it…he did the outlining, I just helped paint inside the lines." Mal smiled. Her boys were always quick to point out the others strong points and to give encouragement and praise to each other.

"Cool, great job, both of you. I'm sure Carlos and Max will love it." Mal said sitting on the floor with her boys, noticing that for the most part the paint had made to the banner and there was only a little actually on them or their clothes. They beamed up at her. She smiled and then reached over saying,

"Let's get you boys into some clothes and then we can go do some magic lessons." She pulled off Jamie's pj top and then tossed it in the hamper, then helped Jason with his. "Go pick out a nice collar shirt for tonight, and some dress pants, alright? Then grab some play clothes for lessons and this afternoon." Mal said and watched them race to their large closet. Magic lessons were left up to her. Eventually, though, they were going to be turned over to the Fairy Godmother or someone else who had had more practice with magic then she did, but with these few beginning lessons Mal wanted to be involved. The boys were going to be homeschooled through 5th grade, then they would join Auradon Middle School Prep, with Jay, Carlos and Evie's kids. The boys were on a Tourney team, so that allowed them to make friends outside of the castle. The boys came back and handed Mal their good clothes then started to slide their t-shirts on over their heads. After their shirts were on, Mal smiled and quickly put Jason's shirt on right side out. They pulled on their jeans and tennis shoes. "Alright, you boys ready for lessons?" They nodded and Mal grabbed her six year old's hands and led the way to the empty foyer that had been converted into the "magic room", as the twins called it. They were working on simple motion magic spells and thankfully not too many cup and plates have been broken in this process. Mal had discovered that if she worked with them for longer than 30 minutes then they got frustrated and that never ended well. So she worked with them for about 30 minutes then let them spend 15 or 30 minutes running around, then would work with them for another 30 minutes then call it quits for the day. Doug and sometimes Evie would come over in the early afternoon and work with them on school work, then they were free to do as they pleased until supper, then they had family time before bed. But today was not going to be a good day. Jamie was not focusing. He kept dropping the plate, or sending it flying into the wall. The number of broken plates and cups had doubled today. Jason was trying to help, but the last thing Jamie wanted was to listen to his older brother tell him what he was doing wrong, and he has finally reached his breaking point.

"Jamie, just be easy-"Jason started again.

"Shut UP!" Jamie cut him off, screaming and sending the remaining dishes on the table flying, shattering them. Jason was shocked into silence, then realizing what his brother had just shouted at him in anger, bolted form the room, barely holding back his tears.

"Jamison!" Mal scolded, shocked and appalled at her six year old's son temper. Jamie looked at her and then turned and ran. He didn't stop, even when he heard his mother calling for him. He kept on running. He wasn't sure where he was running but he didn't care. He scrambled up staircase after staircase and down hallway after hallway. This castle was very large and things were starting to blend together and Jamie wasn't sure where he was at anymore. He sat down on the floor leaning against the cool stone wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was tired and frustrated and that horrible dragon from his nightmare kept coming back to his attention. Jamie cried out as it let out a large roar and fire erupted from its mouth. He tossed his hands over his ears and buried his face in his knees.

"It's only in my head, it's only in my head, it can't hurt me, and it can't get me." This was the mantra that Jamie kept telling himself as he rocked himself back and forth. Jamie wasn't sure how long he sat there but he jumped and shot out sparks from his fingertips when felt a large hand on the top of his head. He jerked up, scared beyond imagine when he realized it was his pawpaw.

"Jamie, what in the world are you doing way up here, on your own?" Beast asked kneeling down next to his youngest grandson." Jamie, still terrified by the dragon plaguing his mind, scrambled to his feet then tackle his pawpaw, burying into his chest. Beast, who was very confused, caught his grandson easily and the stood, lifting him into his arms. "Hey it's alright Jamie, you're ok. Shhh, you're alright. Tell pawpaw what's wrong, please?" Beast asked swaying from side to side, rubbing his grandson's back. The boy just trembled in his arms. Beast, knowing that Mal was looking for the boy for almost an hour, slowly started the trek towards Ben and Mal's room. He was still rubbing Jamie's back and slightly rocking the boy when he heard tiny mumblings. He pulled his grandson away from his chest and asked "What was that little one?" Jamie rubbed at his tear streaked face and eyes and hiccupped out

"Dragon, big mean dragon. Fire, scary, and it cornered me." Then Jamie buried his face back into his pawpaw, hoping and praying that he would chase away the nightmare. Beast shhhed him and continued to offer words of comfort and never once let his comforting grip loosen. Soon he was knocking on the twin's door and slowly pushing it open. There he found a worried frantic Mal sitting on Jason's bed holding a sleeping Jason who had dry tear tracks on his face.

"Oh thank goodness! You found him! Where was he?" Mal asked, immediately reaching out for her youngest. Beast easily transferred him over to Mal waiting arms and sat down next to her brushing hair out of Jason's face and then rubbing the back of Jamie's head.

"I found him up in the west wing way beyond what is ever used. He was curled up crying and so frightened. He kept mumbling about a dragon." Jamie flinched at the word and Mal pulled him tighter to her, shhhing him and slowly rocking.

"A dragon? Jason said he had a nightmare about a dragon last night." Mal stopped, then put her hand over Jamie's exposed ear. "You don't think it's my mother do you?" Mal asked. Beast's eyes got wide and he looked at the boys.

"It's possible." He answered. "But she's locked away tightly. She can't get out, I promise." He reassured. The two of them sat in silence for several more minutes lulled by the sound of the boys' steady breathing. Eventually Beast stood and kissed his daughter-in-law on the top of the head and kissed his grandkids on the forehead. "I have to go, keep an eye on them. I love you." He said as he walked out the door. Mal still wasn't quite used to the feeling of having people love and care for her but it was slowly growing on her.

"I love you too." Mal whispered, shifting further down to lay next to her boys. About two hours later the boys woke up and Mal was gone. Jason looked at Jamie and immediately pulled away from his brother. Jamie looked hurt but not shocked.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Jason nodded and reached his hand out. The boys' fists collided and then they smiled.

"Jamie, are you ok?" Jason asked. Jamie nodded. "Is the dragon gone?" Jamie nodded again. "Good. I don't like that dragon." Jamie nodded,

"Neither do I." Before Jamie could say anything else, Mal knocked on the door and stuck her head inside.

"Oh good you boys are awake. The party is in 2 hours. Let's get cleaned up and dressed, ok?" They nodded and crawled off the bed. Mal ran a hot bath and let the boys play around, splash, and get washed up. Then she corralled them into their room to get them dressed. Carlos' and Max's party wasn't going to be too formal but it was more formal then play clothes with paint covered hands and dirty play clothes. The boys had just slipped on their shoes when there was a knock at the door. Ben stepped in and smiled.

"Well there are my boys and my lovely beauty." Mal looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to Ben and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Ben knew something was wrong instantly and pulled Mal back and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong?" Mal sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"The boys had magic lessons today and Jamie got very upset, yelled at Jason then ran away. Beast found him up in the west wing curled up into a ball terrified of a dragon. His nightmare from last night. Ben, Beast and I think it might be my mother." Ben looked at Mal then at the boys.

"He seems fine now though. "Ben said.

"Yeah I know, I don't know Ben, but the thought of my mother touching these boys terrifies me." Mal said turning around leaning against Ben watching her boys play.

"I know, Mal, and trust me, I promise you, I won't let anything ever happen to them." Ben said kissing her cheek. "Now we need to go on to the party." Ben squeezed her around the waist. "Come on boys, let's go." The boys rushed over to their parents and they grasped at their hands. "You boys ready to go celebrate your uncle's and cousin's birthday?"

"Yeah!" They shouted. Ben and Mal smiled and they walked down to the parlor and talked while waiting for the two birthday boys to show up. Scarlet was standing by her mommy, Evie, and was wearing a beautiful blue dress and had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail, a blue dyed streak visible on the side. Melody was giggling with her mom, her cheongsam dress a beautiful mix of red, yellow, black and blue, just like her daddy's favorite colors. The twins bolted over to them and were laughing and playing around waiting for the two birthday boys. It wasn't a surprise party for Carlos but it was for little Max. There was a knock at the door and everyone knew that was the sign from Jane and Carlos. The door swung open to reveal Jane, Carlos and little Max, who was in his mommy's arms.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Carlos and Max!" Everyone screamed. Max's eyes were wide and Carlos was so happy his son was happy. He kept smiling and watching his wife and son. Little Max was adorable, he had on black pants, a white shirt and a red leather vest that had cross bones on the back, just like his daddy used to wear. His hair was spiked up and was the same mixture of black and white just like his daddy as well. Max's eyes were wide and his smile was even wider. Jane placed the youngest boy on his feet and he spotted his grandmother first and bolted for her. Fairy Godmother easily scooped the small boy into her arms.

"Happy 5th birthday my darling." She said, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Thanks granny." Max said hugging her tight. Fairy Godmother gently put him back on his feet and he bolted for his aunts and uncles, giving each of them a hug and then made his way over to his "cousins". They laughed and then Melody suggested that they play a game and soon all five kids were immersed in a game of freeze tag, completely oblivious to the adults' conversations.

"So, do you want Max to start joining the twins for magic lessons?" Mal asked, glancing at fairy god mother to make sure she was ok with that as well. Carlos and Jane looked at each other

"We hadn't thought about that, but I guess we need to, the fever hit about 8 months ago, but luckily there hasn't been any accidental magic yet." Carlos said glancing over at his son.

"Well you guys decide whacha wanna do and just let me know, I know the boys would think it was cool if Max joined them." Mal said and Ben smiled. Oh, how things had changed, because while yes magic was retired primarily with these new kids' magic was slowly coming back considering that the boys could do wandless magic like Maleficent and Mal and now Max had been hit with the fever as well.

"Yeah, we'll do that, and then when the time comes, Fairy Godmother can take over lessons." Carlos said looking at his wife to make sure she was in agreement and Jane nodded.

"Great." Mal said, "We have lessons every day in the morning around 10:30, but you don't have to come every day if you don't want to." Mal said and Carlos nodded.

"Jane has to be at the school every morning by 8 to help her mother, but I can bring him over since I'm working from home mostly." Mal nodded and glanced over at their children. It still amazed Mal at where they were. Mal had started dating Ben at 16, and they were together for two years and then they had married and Mal had become Queen of Auradon. Jay and Lonnie had gotten married as well as Evie and Doug. Then a year later Jay and Lonnie got pregnant with Melody. And then Jane and Carlos got married. Two and half years after Ben and Mal's wedding, she discovered that she was pregnant, and when the twins were born, Evie had announced she was pregnant with Scarlet and a few short months after that announcement, Jane and Carlos had gotten pregnant with Max. Now here they were, her boys were six years old and he friends kids were growing up right alongside of them. If someone had told her 11 years ago that this is where she would be in the future she would have laughed them off the Isle and then gone back to being her evil self, trying to win her mother's approval. The adults all sat down, allowing their kids to continue playing their games, but eventually the late hours started to affect the children. Max was rubbing his eyes tiredly and Scarlet was twirling her hair and yawning. Jason and Jamie were leaning against each other, half asleep and Melody's head was drooping. All the parents smiled and stood to collect their kids. Carlos easily picked up his son and allowed his head to rest in his shoulder and Jay swung Melody up into his arms soothing her hair down. Evie pulled Scarlet up into her arms and Doug gently removed the tight ponytail holder to allow the pressure to release so that it was more comfortable for his little girl. Ben and Mal each picked up a twin and Jason wrapped his arms tightly around his dad's neck and Jamie buried his face in his mother shoulder, fingers gripping her hair in his usual display of seeking comfort. Everyone said their goodbyes and Ben and Mal carried their boys to their room. They were about to put them to bed but then decided that with the nightmare situation that they should keep the boys close and carried them to their room, tucking the boys in between them. Ben and Mal smiled at each other watching their boys sleep peacefully and drifted off to sleep themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, although I wish I did. The only thing that I claim is Jason and Jamison (Jamie) my own created characters.

 **I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, for those of you who have stuck around and haven't given up on me, I want to say thank you and I appreciate it. My life has been exceptionally crazy and now its senior year in college and life doesn't stop. Here's chapter seven, and I tried to make it a little bit linger then my other chapters to maybe make up for the long wait and again I apologize but I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Seven

Ben laid in bed, propped up on his side, watching his little boys and the love of his life slumber. Small bursts of sunrays were streaking in through the curtains and Ben knew that soon he would have get up and begin the day but he loved this sight of his family safe, protected, and comforted. Last night had been rough, not only did Jamie have a nightmare but this time so did Jason, it was like they were connected and they both woke up screaming. Mal and Ben had spent two hours trying to calm them down and get them back to sleep. They kept repeating the words dragon, evil, and revenge. Mal and Ben shared a look, somehow Maleficent was finding a way to connect with their boys. Once the boys were finally back to sleep, Jamie firmly in Mal's grasp, little fingers grasping her hair and pj shirt so tightly his knuckles were white and Jason resting on top of Ben's chest, his solid arms wrapped securely and protectively around his little son, the two of them talked and discussed possible ways of preventing Maleficent from hurting their boys and possible reasons why she was targeting them in the first place. Eventually Mal had drifted back to sleep, curling protectively around her son but Ben stayed awake. He softly growled at the thought of someone harming his boys and he nuzzle his nose into Jason's hair and gently kissed his hair, not wanting to let him go. Eventually though, his phone started buzzing letting him know he had to get up. He growled and slowly and gently rolled Jason off his chest and laid him next to his brother. Jason and Jamie instantly curled closer together and Ben smiled. He stood up and he was surprised to see emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Did you sleep at all?" Mal asked. Ben smiled softly and looked at his boys

"No, I was too worked up to sleep, all I want to do is protect them and keep them from harm." Ben answered walking around to his wife's side of the bed. He placed hands on either side of her waist and bet to kiss her nose. "I'm gonna try to get done early today so I can be back by lunch or hopefully earlier, I don't want to be away from them and we need to figure out how and why your mother is connecting with them." Mal nodded and threaded her fingers through his hair and they shared a kiss again before he went to grab his morning shower. Mal laid in bed watching her twins, her fingers softly and gently twirling Jamie's soft curls. Ben emerged several minutes later, a large blue towel wrapped around his waist and Mal stood up gently so not to disturb her sleeping babies. Ben looked at his wife in her neon green shorts and purple t shirt, her crazy purple hair was tossed up in a messy ponytail and she look half exhausted but to him she still looked as beautiful now as she did the first day he laid eyes on her. He walked over to her and she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her deeply.

"I've got to get ready and go, but you three make it incredibly hard to go, you know that, right?" Ben laughed gently pulling away. Mal laughed and looked at the boys,

"They're still sleeping, they must be exhausted." Mal said and Ben nodded,

"They weren't sleeping well with the nightmares and then they were up for two hours in the middle of the night, I wouldn't be surprised if they slept a few more hours at least." Mal nodded and then kissed Ben once more before turning to get a shower of her own. Ben dressed and prepared for the day, constantly glancing at his sons to make sure they weren't in distress. Jason twitched in his sleep and rolled closer to his brother but his arm slipped up to curl into Ben's pillow. Jamie's head was still on Mal's pillow but his hands stretched outwards and were grasping his brother's shirt. Ben smiled and sat in one of the chairs in the room to wait for his wife because he did not want to leave his children alone just by the off chance that they had another nightmare. It did not take long for Mal to emerge, wearing fresh clothes and had a bright purple and green towel wrapped around her hair to control the moisture. Ben stood and shared one last goodbye with his wife and glanced at his sons one more time before slipping out the doors. He gently closed the doors and then sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He walked toward his study in a blank daze mentally trying to figure out how fast he could get back to his family. He walked into his study and sat down shifting through the paperwork so he could hopefully return to his family shortly.

"Have a rough night, son?" Ben jumped as his father, Beast, walked into his office. Ben sighed and rubbed his face, he was tired and stressed because these petitions had to be signed and sealed today if they were going to be ready for the next council meeting but there were so many of them he had no idea how he was gonna finish.

"Yeah you could say that, we let the boys sleep in our room last night to try and prevent Jamie's nightmares and instead they both wound up having a massive nightmare that took us two hours to calm them down and then afterwards I was so wired and alert and protective I couldn't go back to sleep either so I just held Jason all night long and watched them sleep. Mal and I are fairly certain that its Maleficent that is causing these nightmares we just don't know why or how." Ben replied, leaning back in his desk chair, once again rubbed his face and digging his palms into his eyes, trying to clear the foggy feeling in his head. Beast watched his son and listened to his son explain the rough night that he had had and then looked at all the work still piled up on his son's desk.

"Son, I know these petitions are important but you need to rest and your family needs you with them right now so go, go be with them and take care of them, I can handle things on this end for a few days, I still have my title and authority to signed these documents." Ben just stared at his father blankly not sure he had heard him correctly.

"Wh-wh, da- no, dad I can't ask you to do that, I can do this and then go check in on my boys, I'm fine." Ben stammered and waved his hands at his dad, still a little unsure by what his father had just said.

"Benjamin, go, go be with your boys and your wife. They need you, these stupid papers don't, now go." Beast said walking around his son's desk, and placing guiding hands on his son's shoulders and pushed him towards the doors, squeezing them firmly but lovingly as well. Ben stammered and fumbled with his words not really sure what to say or do. "Go." Beast said half laughing half growling. Ben finally just nodded and bolted for his family. He glanced at his watched, it was 2 pm, he had missed lunch but it was still early in the day. He went to their rooms to see if by chance they were still there, he didn't figure they were but it was the best place to check first. He opened the door and it was empty, he then went to the boys' room to see if they were playing in there, but it was empty as well. So, Ben started walking towards the "magic room". He slipped inside the room without being noticed watching his boys. It looked like they were still learning how to levitate items. He stood there for a few minutes undetected but them Jamie noticed him

"Daddy!" Jamie called and bolted for him, Jason's eyes lit up and was bolting right behind his brother. They both tackled their dad and he smiled, happy to see smiles on their faces, not the terrified tear cover faces that had stared at him last night. And he loved hearing their giggles and soft growls so much more compared to the whimpering sobs that he had heard last night. Ben hugged them tighter and then set them on their feet.

"Hi boys, glad to see you guys up and happy this morning, how's magic training?"

"Good!" Jason answered. "We can levitate item now almost with any struggle and focus at all."

"Wow, that pretty awesome buddies, well I had a thought, but I need to run it by your mom really quick before I say anything further so just give me a couple of minutes, alright?" The boys nodded.

"Boys go practice that spell a little bit more, alright?" Mal said and the boys nodded. Mal walked over to Ben "How did you escape so early today?" She asked

"My dad came and sent me back to be with you guys, he could tell that I was exhausted and I explained what happened last night and he wanted me to come be with you guys." Ben explained.

"Oh, wow, that was nice. Well I called Carlos and told him about the rough night we had so I asked him if we could postpone Max joining their lessons for a few days, and he was cool with that." Mal said and Ben nodded,

"That's a good idea, we can talk tomorrow with Fairy Godmother and my parent about how and why your mother is connecting with the boys and that'll giv us a few days to hopefully solve this problem and get things smoothed out." Ben said, his hand reaching out to pushed Mal's hair behind her ear, his thumb gently grazing her cheek. Mal leaned into his touch. Ben pulled her close and kissed her, allowing Mal to rest her head on his chest. She was exhausted too and Ben kissed the top of her head, his hand holding her head close. Mal leaned against him for a few more seconds before pulling away and putting one of her hands on Ben's chest, looking up into his eyes.

"So, what thought did you have?" Mal asked cocking her head to the side. Ben smiled at her and glanced over at his boys.

"I know we promised them a puppy and that we said they had to wait till this weekend but I was thinking we could go today. After the rough last couple of days, we've had I think this would be a nice distraction and something we could do as a family." Ben stated and Mal nodded and said,

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea." Ben smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright let's go tell them." Ben said as he walked toward his sons. "Alright boys, so your mom and I have talked about it and instead of making you wait till Saturday to go get a puppy," The boys' eyes got wide and they looked at their parents excitedly. "we're gonna go today." Ben finished and the boys got really excited.  
"Really? We are?" Jamie asked while Jason continued to bounce.

"Yeah, buddy, we are." Ben replied and was immediately tackled by two extremely hyper boys.

"Yeah!" The boys shouted. Mal just watched enjoying seeing her sons happy and hyper like their usual selves.

"Alright, let's go!" Mal said standing up and taking Jamie's hand. The boys jumped up and tried to bolt for the door but Ben and Mal had tight grips on their fingers.

"Whoa! Slow down there guys, the puppies will still be there so just relax a little." Ben chuckled and pulled Jason closer to him and tickled his sides. Jason giggled and squealed, squirming to escape his dad's fingers. Ben chuckled at his little boy's reaction and then glanced at Jamie whose smile was still wide as ever. "Let's go change and then we'll head to the store, ok?" Ben said and the boys nodded. They made their way back to the boys' room and Mal quickly pulled out some jeans and a few good shirts. Soon both boys were dressed in their good clothes and their magic clothes were in the dirty clothes hamper.

"Can we go now?" Jason asked and Jamie face screamed that he was incredibly anxious as well.

"Yes, you goof balls, we can." Mal laughed and easy lifted Jamie into her arms, letting the little boy grip at her hair and snuggle close. Ben swung Jason up and around to be on his back, Jason immediately latched his arms around his dad's neck and nuzzle the side of his head. Ben smiled and bounced a little making Jason giggle. They walked out of the main entrance they used to enter their large home and made their way to their Black SUV that was pulled up near the door. Ben slipped Jason off his back and gently set him in his booster seat. The boys were a little on the small size so for extra precaution and safety they had opted to keep them in booster seats that had a back and sides to them and still had the five point harnesses, instead of the booster seats that were just seats and used the car's standard seatbelt. He clicked the belt closed and made sure the straps were tight but not uncomfortable for him. Mal did the same with Jamie but he fought a little bit more then Jason, pushing against the harness and squirming making it slightly more difficult for Mal to get him buckled in.

"Jamie, baby, stop it. You have to be in a booster seat and you have to have your seatbelt." Mal gently scolded and quickly finished snapping her youngest in. Ben and Mal made eye contact with each other briefly as they shut their sons' doors and then got into their seats. Ben started the car and off they went. It took only about 15 minutes to get to the pet store and the whole way there the boys were excited chatting and talking and practically bounced in their seats. The minute Ben put the SUV in park, the boys were scrambling to unclick their harnesses. Ben and Mal chuckled and went to help their sons. Once they were free they once again tried to bolt but were quickly intercepted by their parents.

"Hold on there, little man." Ben said scooping his oldest up into his arms. Jason groaned letting out a small growl but Ben just chuckled, he knew there was no heat in that growl. He growled back, nuzzling his son's neck, chuckling as Jason giggled at him. Ben walked over to where Mal was holding Jamie. Ben brushed his hand over Jamie's face, gaining his attention and slightly bounced Jason in his arms. "Now boys listen to me, there's gonna be a lot of puppies in there but we can't take them all home and I don't want you two just spotting the first dog you see and making a decision. Take some time, play with them, see what their personalities are like, alright? This isn't something you can play with for a few days weeks or months then get tired of it and want something new, a puppy is something you have to be committed to for years, alright?" The boys nodded enthusiastically and seriously.

"Alright, well then, let's go meet some puppies." Mal said and then they walked toward the store. Upon entering Mal and Ben set the boys on their feet so that they could explore and look at all the puppies. Jamie and Jason both started to explore, hesitantly reaching out to pet a few puppies and dogs who were in open cages/pens. Ben knelt down and showed the boys how to let a puppy smell them before petting it and how to gently pet and rub their hands down the dogs back and fur without putting too much pressure or pulling at the fur.

Hours passed and the boys had played with several dogs and had seen several that they liked and enjoyed playing with and petting but none seemed to really latch onto the boys and the boys didn't seem to be latching on to any of them. Mal was getting discouraged, the boys loved Carlos' dogs and had been begging for a puppy for months but now it seemed like they couldn't fully agree on one together and none of the puppies or dogs seemed like the greatest fit for their family. They were about to tell the boys that there were other pet shops that they could visit when the boys' heads jerked up. They looked around and then bolted. Ben and Mal were right behind them, concern etched all over their faces. They followed the boys and they eventually found them in the back of the store watching two young German Shepherd puppies play tug of war on a rope bone. They looked almost identical except for their ears. One of the puppy's ears flopped lose and the other one's ears stood straight up. The boys inched closer and dropped to their knees outside of the puppy pen. Their little fingers gripped the small metal bars and they stared in awe. The puppies realizing that they now had company dropped their toy and came pawing over to the edge of the pen. The one with his ears straight up went straight to Jason and the flopped eared one went to Jamie. Mal and Ben shared a look and realized that there was no way now that they were leaving this pet shop with just one puppy.

"Well looks like we will have two new additions to the Beast family, instead of one." Ben chuckled and Mal agreed,

"This is probably better anyways because this way they aren't having to take turns about who the dog is sleeping with at night, and they both have a companion." Ben nodded and then slipped away to seek out an employee of the store to inquire more about the two puppies. Mal walked over to the puppies and they sat down but you could tell that they were exceptionally excited to have more attention. Mal reached her hand in and laughed as she was attacked with wet warm puppy kisses.

"Do you like them?" Mal asked looking at her boys. The boys nodded, their eyes never leaving the puppies. "Well your father is currently talking to an employee about them and will probably be signing the paperwork for them as soon as you tell him that these are the puppies you want." Mal said, watching as her boys slowly caught on to what their mom had just said.

"We get to take them both home?!" The boys asked, so excited, and Mal just smiled wide and nodded. "Yea!" the boys shouted and jumped up to hug their mom.

"I take that as these are the ones you want?" Mal asked half-jokingly, already knowing their answer. The boys instantly nodded and then went back to petting and playing with the puppies through the pen. A few minutes later Ben walked over with papers in his hand. The boys jumped up,

"Are they ours yet?" They asked eyeing the papers.

"Not quite yet, I haven't signed off yet on it because I want to hear from your own mouths that these are the puppies you want and that you will be responsible for them, care for them, and most importantly that you will love them." Ben spoke softly letting one of his hands slip into the pen to allow the puppies to lick at his fingers.

"Yes daddy, we promise." The boys answered once again enthralled with the puppies.

"Ok, well then let me sign these papers and well pick up some supplies and then head home. Why don't you guys go grab leashes, collars, dishes, treats, and some toys for your puppies ok?" Ben said and Mal stood up to help her sons grab the necessary supplies. The boys nodded and took off for the leash and collar section of the store. Jason grabbed a bright green collar while Jamie grabbed a bright blue collar. The boys' favorite colors were blue and green, a lovely mix of their parents. The boys shared a look and then picked up leaches that matched the other's collar. They then walked over to the dishes section. They grabbed two metal water bowls and then they both chose the same food dish that was chevron in the same colors as the collars.

"Mommy?" Jamie called out.

"Yep?" Mal responded brushing their hair away from their eyes.

"We want the same dish because we like the colors, is there any way we could have them labeled with their names?" Jason asked. Mal looked at the bowls and knew that she could easily add that detail on without any trouble.

"Yeah boys, I can do that for you." She responded and the boys smiled.

"Ok then mommy, I think we have all the supplies." Jamie said but before Mal could say anything Jason spoke up

"Oh, wait we forgot toys!"

"Oh right! Let's go check some out!" Jamie said and they bumped their armloads in the basket that Mal was holding. They wound up with a pack of 12 tennis balls, two Frisbees, a few rubber toys that would help with the puppies teething phase and a few soft squeaker toys. By the time, they put the last toy in the basket, Ben walked over with the papers in a nice folder.

"Well it's official boys, you two now officially have two puppies." Ben said showing his signature and the store mangers' signature as well. The boys squealed with enjoyment. "Let go pay for the supplies and then we can go put their new collars on them and head home." Ben said taking the basket from Mal's hands. The boys waited patiently as they check out and then they bolted to the back of the store whenever the cashier handed them their collars and leashes. Mal walked back with her boys while Ben loaded up the large 75lb bag of puppy food into the SUV and all the other supplies that weren't being used to take the dogs outside. He walked back in the watch Jamie and Jason attempting to click the collars on around their puppies' necks. He reached to help but Mal quickly intercepted his hand.

"Oh, no I wouldn't if I were you, they were adamant that they wanted to do this all by themselves." Mal spoke as she watch her sons' determination. Ben smiled and then he heard the click that one of the boys had finally been successful in getting the collar on. Jason reached for his blue leash and attached it to his green collar. Soon after that Jamie got his collar on and then also reached for his leash. Ben unlatched the gate on the pen and the puppies were so excited. They pulled and pulled and pulled. Ben was very glad they were only 12 weeks old otherwise the boys would have had a harder time controlling them. The boys laughed and giggled as the puppies tripped and stumbled over their massive paws and excitement. The four of them and the two excited puppies made their way back to the SUV. Mal and Ben opened their sons' doors and picked up the puppies and sat them down in the car on the floorboards underneath their sons' feet, then they picked up their sons and buckled them in. On the way, home Mal watched as the puppies climbed and pawed at her boys from the floorboard and the boys' eyes never left their new puppies, except for the occasional time the boys looked at each other and stared intently at each other. Mal knew they were talking to each other and it still amazed her that they could do that. She had read about "twins things" and being able to sense each other's feelings but she knew this was different and she figured magic probably played a large part in it. Soon they made it back to the castle and they quickly unbuckled their sons and then handed them back their leashes. The puppies were still excited, running and sniffing everything that they passed. They entered the castle and they went to their personal private family room and allowed the puppies to play and run around with the boys, letting them explore and get to know each other. The pet store had given them a trial period time that way if something happened and they needed to bring the puppies back they could but Ben and Mal highly doubted that would be necessary. Ben glanced at his watch and realized it was getting close to dinner time.

"Alright boys it's almost dinner time so were gonna put the puppies in the pen that we bought so we can eat and not worry about them getting into something that they shouldn't, alright?" The boys looked a little upset that the puppies were gonna have to be back in a pen but they knew that they had to eat, so they nodded anyway. Ben unfolded the pen and then layered the floor with some puppy pads. He then lifted the puppies up and over into the pen and removed their leashes. Mal had ushered the boys into one of the many bathrooms and was having the boys thoroughly wash their hands before they went to eat. They slowly made their way to the dining room and joined Beast and Belle. Beast smiled at his son and pulled him into an embrace and then kissed the side of his daughter-in-law's head. Belle wrapped her arms around her son and then did the same to Mal.

"Hey sweetie." Belle greeted. "How are things? Your father told me that the boys had a pretty rough night last night, how are you guys holding up?" She asked and Ben smiled a small smile, etched with exhaustion and frustration.

"It's ok, the boys finally got their puppy that we promised them, well actually they got two." Ben answered. Belle smiled and then turned to hug her daughter-in-law. Mal hugged her back and then said,

"We were wondering, um, could we all meet tomorrow at some point to discuss what is going on with them. If this is Maleficent, we need to get a handle on this and stop it before any real harm is done to the boys." Mal asked and both Belle and Beast nodded.

"Of course, sweetie." Mal nodded her thanks and then moved to take their seats. Ben and Beast had both explicitly asked to have a smaller dining table for their family so that they could have family dinners without feeling all spread out and distance from each other. Beast, who was sitting at the head of the table, his beautiful wife sitting to the right of him and Ben sitting to his left, started talking to Ben about various things that had happened while Ben was out of the office today. Jamie, who was sitting next to his grandmother happily munched on the garlic bread on his plate and Belle turned him.

"So, what kind of puppies did you get?" Belle asked. Jamie looked at his grandmother and swallowed his bread then said,

"They're German Shepard puppies, mine has the floppy ears." Jason then spoke up.

"Mine has ears that point straight up and are pointy." Belle laughed as Jason put his hands on top of his head with one finger pointing up above his own ears.

"So whacha gonna name them?" Mal asked, twirling some spaghetti on her fork. Jason spoke up first,

"I like the name Ranger, the way his ears stick up its like he's always on high alert like some kind of ranger or something." Jason reasoned.

"That's a really cool name buddy, what about you Jamie? Thought of any names yet?" Ben said, his attention coming back to his sons. Jamie nodded,

"I like chief, he looks like a chief to me." Jamie said munching on a breadstick.

"Oh, I like that name too, those are some great names boys." Ben said, glad that they hadn't had a lot of trouble figuring this out. Dinner continued with small comments made here and there.

"Son?" Beast said, gaining his son's full attention again. "I think you should take the next few days off, your family needs you with them right now and I can handle anything that needs to be done for a few days." Beast said but Ben shook his head.

"Dad, no. I can handle it. You're supposed to be retired, remember? I mean I know you still have authority and a title, but you're not supposed to worry about this anymore." Ben argued but Beast remained firm

"No Ben, you need to be with your family, I can handle this, it's no big deal. This is why I still have this authority, that way I can be of help while you're ruling." Beast countered and Ben was about to keep arguing but between the look his father was giving him and the hand that Mal placed over his, a silent way of telling him she agreed with his father, Ben finally sighed and nodded.

"Ok dad, I'll take a few days off, but promise me you'll send for me if you need me." Ben said and Beast nodded.

"I promise son." Beast said nodding. Mal smiled and leaned against his shoulder. Dinner continued and Belle and Beast laughed, watching their grandsons eat spaghetti, getting a lot of it on themselves and clothes. Mal and ben grimaced knowing they were gonna have to give the boys a bath tonight. They asked questions about their puppies and magic lessons and asked if they were excited about starting tourney season soon, to which the boys nodded enthusiastically. Eventually, the clock rang out 7 and both Ben and Mal could tell that the boys were getting very tired. They were rubbing their eyes, yawning, and their eyes were dropping.

"Alright my sweet boys, I think it's bath time and then bedtime." Mal said excusing herself from the table. She stood up and lifted Jamie into her arms who was practically snoring. Mal reached down to guide Jason to the bathroom as well, but Ben stood up as well.

"Here Mal you bathe him and I'll take care of Jason, alright?" Mal nodded. Belle and Beast said their goodnights to their grandsons and to Ben and Mal and went to their own wing of the castle for the night. Ben and Mal walked into the boys' large spacious bathroom which had a large oversized bathtub inside. Ben handed Jason to Mal and then started running warm bath water. Once the tub was at the right temperature and at the right water level he turned to Mal, who had taken off the boys stained dinner clothes. All too soon both boys were bathed and dressed for bed. Mal and Ben carried their half-asleep sons back in their room and laid them down and then swapped places, kissing the other son goodnight and sharing a few words of love and comfort.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked, as Ben rubbed his back.

"What baby boy?" Ben responded, bending over to nuzzle his nose against his son's cheek, a soft comforting growl soothing Jamie further into sleep.

"Can the *yawn* puppies sleep with us?" Jamie asked almost completely asleep. Ben hmmed and then nodded,

"I guess it won't hurt. Hold on." He stood up and walked over to where the puppies were curled up sleeping on the soft blankets that the boys said they could use. The puppies were still young so they spent a lot of their time sleeping anyways so he lifted the puppies up and set them on their respective owners' beds and they flopped over next to the boys and promptly went back to sleep. Mal and Ben watched how instantly the boys curled around the puppies and sought out their comfort and warmth from their fur.

"Thanks daddy." Ben heard Jason mumble in his half conscience state. Ben chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Your welcome buddy." Mal and Ben watched as their sons quickly faded into dream world and they hoped that the presence of their new furry friends would keep the nightmares at bay.


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, so I've been debating this from the get go and I've decided I'm gonna go through and add/change a few things that I've done. For example, I'm gonna give the other VKs families. So Evie and Doug are gonna have a little girl, and so will Jay and Lonnie and Carlos and Jane will have a little boy. This way whenever they go to school they will have friends that are close to their age and there can be more ways to cause mischief and more plot to the story. These changes won't be large or extravagant, just adding in some small lines and comments throughout the story so that their bases will exist so that they aren't just coming out of no where when the boys go to school. I might add a chapter that goes through the marriage/ birth of all the VK couples but I haven't completely decided that yet.

Just bear with me as I go through and edit things and try to figure out how I'm gonna do this. I have the ideas and things in my head it's just a matter of figuring out if they'll work and still allow flow.

Thanks

Dana242


End file.
